Gerald Robotnik
Professor Gerald Robotnik (プロフェッサー・ジェラルド・ロボトニック, Purofessā Jerarudo Robotonikku) is a fictional character from the Sonic Pokémon series. He was a world-renowned human scientist who experiments with unique discoveries mainly at Space Colony ARK. He is the grandfather of Dr. Eggman's and Maria Robotnik. Widely acknowledged as one of the greatest scientific minds of all time, Gerald was responsible for several groundbreaking creations, including his greatest achievement, Shadow the Hedgehog, making him a modern day scientific Da Vinci. Over fifty years ago, Gerald was asked to lead Project Shadow, a medical program for researching immortality, which he accepted in hopes of finding a cure for a fatal illness afflicting Maria. Gerald managed to create Shadow the Hedgehog, though not without drastic measures, but was taken into custody by the military when his work was deemed too dangerous. When learning that Maria was killed by the military, Gerald slipped into madness and spent his last days plotting revenge against humanity. "The countdown marking my final revenge on this world has begun! In a 27 minutes, 53 seconds, all of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet! Soon, Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this world with cataclysmic force! All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!" :—Gerald Robotnik. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Eric Stuart (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Gerald Robotnik bore a distinct resemblance to his grandson. He had broad and elevated shoulders, a round, almost egg-shaped, torso (though not with as large a girth as his grandson's), had more normal body proportions in the arms and legs, as well as large hands and feet. He also was bald with an oval/dome-shaped head, a chin, a long, large nose, and low-set, average-sized ears. Like Eggman, he also had an oversize mustache, except that his was grey and more ragged. He was also not very tall of stature, only being about half a head taller than Maria. Gerald's general attire consisted of a purple turtleneck sweater and a white lab coat with black buttons. He also wore blue pince-nez glasses, light black pants and brown shoes. According to Eggman, the appearance of the virtual Eggman sprite used in his virtual world scheme was based off of his grandfather's appearance at a younger age, meaning that Gerald's initial hair color was brown much like his grandson's before aging. * Hair Color: Grey (Originally brown) * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known (Deceased) * Height: 170 cm (5 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 88 kg (194lb) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery Creations The Space Colony ARK :Main article: Space Colony ARK The former home of Gerald, Maria, the commander of G.U.N., and various researchers and soldiers, the ARK was a gigantic space colony where great research was performed. The entire place also worked as a life support system. While Gerald focused on making inventions for the good of mankind (such as the Heal Unit), little known devices of mass destruction were being made (The Ultimate Life form and the Eclipse Cannon), mostly under the influence of and preparing against Black Doom. Others who lived aboard the ARK were Shadow (who protected the ARK from danger until it was shut down), the Biolizard and Emerl (until he was transported to G.U.N's fortress). When Shadow failed to protect the ARK from an inside attack, the ARK was shut down. Many was capturd imprisoned and taken away (including Maria) and Gerald himself went insane. The ARK was later rediscovered by Dr. Eggman, who used it as a temporary base. After this, it seems GUN took control over the ARK once again. Eclipse Cannon :Main article: Eclipse Cannon The Eclipse Cannon is an extremely powerful weapon that is located inside the "nose" of the Space Colony ARK (the ARK resembles Gerald's face). It is powered by Chaos Emeralds, and can destroy planets or even stars with all seven. Gerald built it to destroy the Black Arms when they arrived near Earth, but after he went insane, he reprogrammed it to send the ARK flying into the Earth the next time it was activated with all seven Emeralds. Eventually, it was used for its original purpose. Artificial Chaos :Main article: Artificial Chaos Artificial Chaos are Gerald's first noteworthy creations. They resemble Chaos and are most likely modeled after him as Maria states that Gerald created them based on "a god of an ancient culture". The Artificial Chaos are made up of a core (the head, shaped like that of Chaos 0) and trillions of nanobots that both protect the core and provide the body for it. While the early Artificial Chaos seen, they had red, half-closed eyes and red marking on their heads, the final Artificial Chaos have larger green eyes and an emblem on their foreheads. When first created they began acting out and attacking the ARK (according to Gerald, they had their electrode conductors reversed), but GUN (and possibly Shadow), stopped them. They were later fixed, and then adopted by the government to protect the ARK. When the Black Arms invade the ARK, Doom's Eye calls the Artificial Chaos "the legacy of Gerald" and then announced that they belonged to the Black Arms now, suggesting that the aliens somehow took control of them. There are several types of Artificial Chaos that are listed below. Artificial Chaos P-1 These Artificial Chaos, which are believed to be the first prototype of the series (hence the name), are tall, stationary, and are able to pull their head into its body to protect itself. They had the ability to cling to any surface and attacked using either a laser built into its eyes, long tentacle-like extensions from its body, or a combination of both. Float Type Artificial Chaos These Artificial Chaos would float in midair with its water-part shaped as a large sphere. It either waits for someone to come within range, or floats toward them in the air. They attack with the same tentacles and lasers as the normal one. Artificial Chaos P-100 This type of Artificial Chaos, which are believed to be the final prototype for the Artificial Chaos line (hence their name), have the ability to split up the nanobots that make up its body into dozens of smaller robots called "Cells". This, however, left the head open to attack and easy to destroy. When the head was destroyed, all the Cells that it spawned would self-destruct. These are also believed to be the version that Shadow destroyed when they ran amok on the ARK, though they acted a bit different, as they attacked with tentacles and only split up when damaged. They can also grow to immense sizes, possibly by fusing with each other (several GUN soldiers suggest this during the attack). Artificial Chaos Cell When the Artificial Chaos P-100 splits its body up, the pieces turn into small blob-like cyborgs that are referred to as its "cells". The cells would crawl on the ground and try to surround an enemy, at which point they would start to self-destruct, or they would emerge from the body of the P-100 when struck, would float around the body for a few seconds, and then re-merge with the head. The cells would all be destroyed when the head is taken out. Project: Gizoid :Main article: Emeral Project: Gizoid was Gerald's experiments with the ancient robotic being known as the Gizoid. Gerald discovered that the robot could mimic anything it saw, and that it was powered up by Chaos Emeralds. Gerald soon had to hand the Gizoid over to the impatient government in order to buy time for research on his Project: Shadow. After the government did their own experiments with the Gizoid, it went crazy and destroyed a large part of the ARK, leading the government to deem Gerald's experiments as a threat to humanity and shutting down Project: Shadow and the ARK itself. Project: Shadow :Main article: Project Shadow Project: Shadow was Gerald's project to create the Ultimate Life form, a being that would be immortal and would never age (this was probably related to the needing for the survival of Maria, who was suffering from a terminal illness). The project was successful, but was deemed too dangerous by the government, who sent G.U.N. to shut it down. Biolizard :Main article: Biolizard Biolizard was the prototype to the Ultimate Life form. It was a giant lizard hooked up to a life support system. The Biolizard was deemed a failure as it went out of control and had to be sealed up. After Gerald went insane, he programmed the Biolizard to stop anyone from hindering the ARK crashing into the Earth, but it was destroyed by the combined efforts of Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog :Main article: Shadow the Hedgehog Perhaps Gerald's most brilliant achievement, this was the finished result of Project Shadow, the immortal Ultimate Life form who would never age. Shadow was created after Gerald formed an alliance with the alien leader Black Doom, using his DNA to create Shadow with a promise that Shadow would help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds 50 years later. However, Project: Shadow was forcibly shut down after Shadow was created, and Shadow was ejected to the planet by Maria during the raid. However, he was eventually found, captured and hidden away by GUN, only to be released 50 years later by Gerald's grandson Eggman. Heal Units Portable box-like devices that send out energy that replenish health and are still used to this day by GUN. The Heal Unit may have inspired the creation of the Heal Cannon, a Bazooka-like weapon that fires shots with the same healing capabilities. Maria Robotnik feels it is Gerald's greatest creation (next to Shadow of course, most likely due to the fact that she is a pacifist). Bomb Units The Bomb units produce an unlimited supply of bombs, these are used to break walls and find secret passage ways. Their design is very simalar to the Heal Units design. History Past Early life Not much is revealed about Gerald's past, although it is hinted that he comes from a long line of the most brilliant scientists. The greatest mind of his time, Gerald set out to help the world by dedicating his life's work to the people of the planet and bring them happiness and hope through science. During his carrier, Gerald accomplished many great things, his most remarkable creation being the Space Colony ARK, the world's first space colony which he designed. Other accomplishments included discovering and researching an interdimensional beast called the Ifrit, and being the first to propose the existence of the Fourth Great Civilization which he wrote a book about called The Fourth Great Civilization. Eventually, Gerald had a granddaughter named Maria Robotnik, who he became extremely fond of. Gerald would come to live and work with Maria onboard the Space Colony ARK, where he took care of his granddaughter, who needed constant attention because she suffered from Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, an incurable and inevitably fatal disease. Project Shadow Over fifty years prior, Gerald, at the height of his career, got a letter from the by then-President of the United Federation who requested his help with a medical project named "Project Shadow" which was meant to research immortality and create an "immortality formula." Initially, Gerald stubbornly refused this request, believing they were crossing the limits of man and that this research could be used for war. However, when realizing that the immortality research could be used to develop a cure for Maria's illness, Gerald eventually accepted the President's request and agreed to lead the project on the Space Colony ARK. In the first stages of Project Shadow, Gerald had researched on the Chaos Emeralds, which was the resulting in the creation of the Chaos Drives which were a test to apply the Emeralds' infinite energies to living beings. Gerald and his colleagues then moved onto creating an immortal creature dubbed the "ultimate life form". During this development however, Gerald needed help for his research. He thus contacted Black Doom, the alien leader of the Black Arms from the Black Comet, and they made a deal: Gerald would have his creation deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom in fifty years and Black Doom would help Gerald with his work, even providing his blood as DNA for the project. However, Gerald discovered Black Doom's plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to enslave the human race. Realizing his mistake, Gerald secretly plotted against Black Doom by developing the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet and the Black Arms upon their return. Gerald and his colleagues eventually produced the prototype of the ultimate life form, dubbed the Biolizard. While it lived up to many of their expectations as it grew, the creature proved too flawed. In addition to an unruly nature, weak limbs and reliance on machinery for survival, Gerald noticed the Biolizard grew too fast and requested the control part on its vital organs was reinforced. Despite these results, Gerald and his colleges could move onto the main project. Using the DNA of Black Doom, Gerald created a new version of the Biolizard, but with a more desirable physique, dubbed "Shadow the Hedgehog." Unwilling to make Shadow a weapon though, Gerald gave him a heart and soul similar to Maria's so he would not breed conflict. He also secretly changed him to be the savior of mankind by helping stop the Black Arms upon their return, believing that someone with their powers is the only one who can stop them. During Project Shadow, Gerald would create even more of the artificial creatures on behalf of GUN who wanted their own "Chaos monsters". His experiments eventually led to the creation of the experimental Artificial Chaos units. The Gizoid During Project Shadow, Gerald uncovered an ancient robot called the Gizoid from a warehouse. Believing it was made by an ancient civilization, Gerald experimented on it with Chaos Emeralds and accidentally activated it. By researching papers related to the Gizoid and the Chaos Emeralds, and later an ancient stone tablet which he had discovered, Gerald theorized this robot was what caused the destruction of the Fourth Great Civilization. His further research and observations also revealed the Gizoid could mimic combat abilities and weapons, and that it possessed vast amount of data on melee combat and weapons of its age, data that which crashed Gerald's most advanced computers. Theorizing the Gizoid's full potential should it be fully restored, Gerald realized he had uncovered a horrible weapon. As Gerald continued to research the Gizoid, he discovered that the Gizoid would swear loyalty to those with great power by establishing a "Link" with them. To keep the Gizoid under his control and from being used for evil, Gerald successfully made a Link with it by demonstrating his model weapon collection to it. However, in fear of someone with evil intentions forming a Link with the Gizoid, Gerald researched how to re-establish a Link with the Gizoid should it be lost. Government and Shadow When Shadow neared his completion, Gerald learned the government had become uneasy about Project Shadow following his contact with the Black Arms and they considered cutting funding. Unwilling to let Maria die, Gerald made a big risk and offered the Gizoid as a bribe to the government to keep Project Shadow going.< While Gerald ordered the Gizoid not to absorb dangerous technologies, other researchers tried to form a new Link with the Gizoid by demonstrating great power. Eventually, Gerald's fears was confirmed when the Gizoid went on a rampaged that destroyed most of the ARK before it was subdued. Deeming the Gizoid too dangerous, Gerald tried to destroy its core, but failed due to its advanced technology and instead reprogrammed the Gizoid with free-will and emotions, giving it a heart and soul similar to Maria's so that it could not become a weapon, like Shadow. Eventually, Gerald's years of research bore fruit when Shadow was finally created, with both him and Black Doom overseeing Shadow's awakening. Shadow proved to be everything Gerald had hoped for, possessing both immortality, high intelligence, own identity, and independence. Learning however that the government planned to cease his research after deeming Shadow a threat to mankind, Gerald prepared a contingency video for Shadow to explain his intention for him to stop the Black Comet in fifty years. During the time Shadow was raised, Gerald unintentionally had an accident with his Artificial Chaos which caused them to run loose. Gerald himself dictated this mistake to his old age. Fortunately, Shadow ensured the situation was brought under control. Imprisonment Gerald's suspicions were confirmed when GUN attacked the Space Colony ARK some time after the completion of Project Shadow to eliminate everything and everyone relate to the project and shut the ARK down. During the attack however, Gerald put his finishing touches on Shadow. When GUN's Special Forces rushed into the ARK's research institute, Gerald entrusted Shadow to Maria and told her to escape in some escape pods with him before running in the opposite direction to draw unwanted attention away from the two. He later watched one of the escape pods being ejected from the ARK and was sure Maria and Shadow had escaped. Gerald was eventually captured under the guise of disappearing under mysterious circumstances and taken to Prison Island where he was forced to continue his experiments under military control. Meanwhile, when it was released to the public that the ARK was shut down due to an accident, Gerald was blamed for causing it. When the military later found Shadow and brought him to Prison Island for Gerald to continue his research, Gerald saw Maria among the list of casualties when the ARK was shut down and was grief-stricken. Unable to cope with his loss, Gerald began to lose control of his thoughts as he could only think of avenging Maria and ending everything, something which scared him. During this period, while he still had control over his mind, Gerald got a hold of the Gizoid again and use this opportunity to make Maria's dying words the keywords that would activate the Gizoid's free-willed emotions-based AI. In the end, Gerald lost his grip on reality and went insane, devoting himself to avenging Maria by destroying humanity. While it was thought that he was continuing his research with Shadow, Gerald secretly created a program that would cause the Space Colony ARK to fall to earth and destroy the planet once the seven Chaos Emeralds were placed into the Eclipse Cannon, and set as well the Biolizard up to ensure this. Gerald then brainwashed Shadow, altering his memories so that he would carry out his plan. Soon afterwards, Gerald was incarcerated on Prison Island by the military when they began to fear of how he could retaliate. Just before he was executed, Gerald's last action was leaving behind a recording where he condemned the ungrateful world to destruction for the fate of Maria. Synopsis Legacy Because of the tragic deaths Gerald's research indirectly caused and the potential dangers to humanity his discoveries posed, many would view Gerald with contempt. The Commander himself came to consider Gerald insane and held a life-long grudge at him for creating Shadow, which indirectly led to the death of Maria. Many of Gerald's late creations, research and discoveries which would form his legacy were either sealed or placed under tight security due to their potential for calamity. Gerald's Chaos Drives however, continued to be used by GUN as power sources for their mechs. Despite Gerald's bad reputation, Gerald's grandson Dr. Eggman looked up to him and admired him for the great things he accomplished. This inspired him to become a scientist, though Eggman would use his intellect to try achieving world domination. Gerald's research surrounding Shadow, the Eclipse Cannon, Emerl and the Ifrit would also be uncovered over time by his relatives from other dimensional worlds, namely Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega, who would use it for their own nefarious purposes. Gerald's plan to destroy the world was set into motion when Eggman awoke Shadow. Like Gerald had intended, Shadow set out to destroy the world to avenge Maria, unaware that he was carrying out Gerald's will. Once the Space Colony ARK was set on a collision course with earth, Gerald's last video recording was played around the world. Gerald's doomsday plan was averted however by Sonic the Hedgehog and, ironically, Shadow, who managed to recover his true memories of Maria. During the Black Arms invasion of earth however, Gerald's contingency video to Shadow was played world-wide as well, where he explained his plans for Shadow to save mankind from the Black Arms, which gave Shadow the resolve needed to defeat Black Doom. Realizing they had been wrong about Gerald all along, the President and the Commander decided to play homage to him by working towards a brighter future. See also External links * Gerald Robotnik Sonic Wiki Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Project Shadow Category:Sonic Pokémon Universe Characters